La joueuse d'échecs
by lune21523
Summary: Lucy Wald passe son temps aux archives. Sherlock Holmes le sait. Et il ne va pas se priver pour aller la déranger. Petite série d'OS entre Sherlock Holmes et un OC, Lucy Wald, enquiquineuse à pleins temps et meilleure joueuse d'échecs de sa génération.


\- Lucy, quand cesseras tu donc de me voler mon petit déjeuner ?

\- Sûrement le jour où je me lèvererai à l'heure.

\- Chose qui n'est, je n'en doute pas, guère sur le point d'arriver.

\- Tu as tout compris, bonne journée Hannah.

La dénommé Hannah soupira en regardant sa colocataire claquer la porte, un toast généreusement beurré dans la bouche et son fidèle sac à dos sur les épaules. Jésus Marie Mcdo mais quel enfant impossible, soupira t'elle.

Lucy de son côté se dirigeait à grand pas vers le Muséum national, place de sa Majesté Royale, Élisabeth II. Le Muséum contenait des archives très précieuses, parfois vieilles de plus de Xe siècles et formidable sources d'informations.

Il était 6h du matin. Londres était encore plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit, un léger brouillard donnant une dimension effrayante à certaines ruelles alors que les boulangers et autres petits commerces de restauration commençaient à peine à ouvrir leur porte.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lucy gravissait rapidement les marches du Muséum, encore plus désertique que d'ordinaire en raison de l'heure matinal. Un café late plus tard, acheté dans un distributeur légèrement trop onéreux pour la qualité de ses services, elle s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols du bâtiment, parcourant des siècles d'archives sans y prêté une réelle attention, mais dans un silence respectueux.

Dans ces immenses salles éclairées uniquement par les lumières des bureaux dispersés à travers les immenses bibliothèques dont les précieux contenus étaient classés dans un ordre alphabétique particulièrement précis, le silence était de mise. Pas une parole sous peine de s'attirer les regards noirs des quelques personnes profondément plongées dans leurs travaux.

S'arrêtant dans la section de l'architecture du Moyen-Âge, elle chercha pendant de longues minutes les documents dont elle avait besoin avant de s'installer à sa table favorite, près d'un des seuls chauffage de la salle, et en ce froid mois de décembre, un peu de chaleur n'était certainement pas de refus.

Lucy sourit, enleva son manteau, et sortant sa trousse et ses notes de son sac à dos, se plongea avec délice dans les précieux documents.

* * *

\- Non non non, ça ne va pas !

\- Je vais faire du thé.

\- Toute cette affaire est clairement un acte de vengeance mais pourquoi diable, est-ce que toute cette mise en scène a été disposée autour du cadavre. Si je ne la comprends pas, comment veux-tu que je puisse retrouver le meurtrier ?

\- Internet ?

\- Aucune piste.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Hors de question.

John Watson -colocataire ami et amant (John était multi-fonction) de Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant travaillant régulièrement avec Scotland Yard- s'assit dans son fauteuil, légèrement surprit que son amant soit incapable de résoudre une énigme, aussi difficile soit-elle.

Sherlock était debout au milieu du salon, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à vive allure sans pourtant trouver la moindre solution logique à cette affaire. Avec un froncement de sourcils, reflet bien moindre de sa mauvaise humeur, Sherlock attrapa son manteau et fit signe à John de le suivre.

L'ancien militaire leva les yeux au ciel, quand diable ce maudit détective à l'égo surdimensionné se décidera t'il enfin à lui communiquer les déductions qui se formaient dans son incroyable cerveau ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes regardaient les rues de Londres rendus peu accueillantes par le froid et les passants moroses, défiler à travers les vitres du taxis.

Sherlock ne disait pas un mot.

\- Alors, finit par demander John, comprenant qu'il ne devait compter que sur lui même pour obtenir des informations, où allons-nous ?

\- Archives du Muséum national.

\- Je croyais quelles étaient interdites au public.

\- La personne que nous allons voir ne fait pas partie du "public", grommela Sherlock. J'ai besoin de son avis.

Le sourire goguenard que lui renvoya John eu tôt fait de conforter Sherlock à se renfermer dans sa bouderie. Demander de l'aide ne faisait clairement pas parti de ses habitudes, c'était comme assassiner son égo si surdimensionné et régnier son immense intelligence.

\- Ho cesse de sourire comme ça John, marmonna Sherlock.

Le sourire de John n'en fut que plus grand.

* * *

Alors que le détective consultant et le docteur s'enfonçaient dans les rayons d'archives, un gardien du Muséum eu le malheur de renverser son café sur la chaussure de Sherlock. Après de longues protestations, piétinement d'estime de soi et violentes critiques de ses capacités cérébrale, le pauvre gardien se répandit en de profondes excuses avant de prendre la fuite.

\- Sherlock, sérieusement ? Tes chaussures n'étaient même pas tâchées, c'est du cuir et elles sont imperméabilisées !

\- J'avais besoin de me défouler, rétorqua t'il en haussa les épaules sous le regard exaspéré de John. Bien, nous allons rentrer dans les salles dites de "silence". Plus un bruit John.

Le médecin acquiesça et suivit son ami dans les rayonnages de bouquins. Impressionné par ces immenses bibliothèques, dont des échelles étaient parfois nécessaires afin d'atteindre les documents rangés à plus de deux mètres du sol. Pour John qui considérait les livres comme des objets à traités avec douceur (résultats de ses années de médecine), voir des bouquins vieux de plusieurs siècles ne pouvait que l'impressionner.

Sherlock lui, s'en foutait royalement.

Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Au bout d'une allée, une jeune fille était penchée sur deux énormes bouquins, son stylo plume glissant avec fluidité sur une feuille déjà noire de notes. Sherlock toussota légèrement, faisant relever la tête à la demoiselle qui ne leur accorda qu'une fraction de seconde un leger regard avant de replonger dans son travail.

Ne semblant ni s'en soucier ni s'en formaliser le moins du monde, Sherlock tourna les talons et poussa une porte située non loin d'eux et menant à un petit jardin. Un espace où manger, fumer et prendre un peu l'air avant de se replonger dans l'obscurité ambiante et silencieuse des archives du Muséum.

Sherlock s'adossa négligemment à un pilier et regarda amusé les rouages du cerveau de John tourné à vive allure.

\- Qui est-ce ? finit par demander John, curieux.

\- Lucy Wald, étudiante au plus prestigieux collège de Londres. Meilleure joueuse d'échecs de sa génération, et mon amie.

\- Amie à temps partiel, précisa une voix amusée.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour voir Lucy arrivée vers eux, un sourire illuminant son visage. Sherlock avait souvent bien du mal à déterminé qui d'elle ou de John pouvait bien avoir le plus splendide sourire. Un jour, il résoudrait cette énigme, c'était il promit.

\- Lucy, voici mon colocataire et ami, le docteur John Watson.

Ils se saluèrent d'un simple signe de tête.

\- J'imagine que si tu es là, c'est que tu as besoin de moi pour une de tes enquêtes.

\- Comment le savez vous ? demanda John.

\- Sherlock ne prendrait le risque de me déranger pendant mon travail uniquement si son cerveau ne trouverait pas la réponse à une petite énigme.

Sherlock se renfrogna légèrement alors que John se retenait de pouffer de rire.

\- Bref, voilà l'affaire. Une femme de trente ans, institutrice dans une école religieuse, a été assassinée il y a deux jours, morte par trois coups de couteau dans le dos.

\- Rien d'impressionnant jusque là.

\- La mise en scène l'est en revanche. Des araignées en plastiques ont été retrouvées dans la culotte de la victime et.

\- Le string.

\- Quoi le string ? s'exaspéra Sherlock en se tournant vers John qui se balançait sur ses pieds, pas intimidé le moins du monde par le ton agressif du détective.

\- Un string, pas une culotte. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne saches pas faire la différence.

À la grande surprise de Lucy, qui s'attendait plutôt à une remarque acide sur la piètre intelligence de son colocataire, Sherlock esquissa un bref sourire amusé.

\- Je disais donc, reprit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel, des araignées en plastiques ont été retrouvées dans son _string_ et une dépouille de serpent le long de sa jambe. Un bout de papier portait l'inscription **Dracula**. Une idée ?

\- Des dizaines.

Sherlock sourit mais ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Alors que la fumé de sa clope se dissipait doucement dans l'air froid de décembre, la jeune fille s'était murée dans un profond silence.

John avait été légèrement surpris de la voir sortir une paquet de cigarettes. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, fumer à cette âge là, était très surprenant. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le profil de "délinquant" qu'avait généralement les fumeurs de son âge.

Lucy était ce que l'on pouvait incontestablement appeler une belle jeune fille : une peau pâle décorée de tâches de rousseur, des cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés qui retombaient sur ses épaules, un nez en trompette qui lui donnait un air mutin ainsi que de grands yeux gris soulignés par d'épais cils noir. Mais ce n'était pas son physique, pourtant si charmant, qui avait tant surpris John -et la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrer, le détective- mais plutôt cette prestance naturelle qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle évoluait dans une bulle chargée de secrets cachés dont elle semblait jouer à la perfection.

Lucy fumait sans se préoccuper d'eux, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Son pull blanc à col haut était rentré dans un jean bleu, un boyfriend comme disait Mme. Hudson, leur logeuse. Elle portait des converses noirs hautes et un trench-coat beige alors qu'une épaisse échapper noir protégeait son cou d'éventuels vents nordique. Tenue simple mais pratique et tout de même élégante. Pur reflet de sa personnalité..

\- Ça l'aide à réfléchir, dit Sherlock.

\- De fumer ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif. Parler pour ne rien dire n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Pourquoi avoir été la voir elle ? Qu'a t'elle de spécial pour que tu lui fasses confiance ainsi ? demanda finalement John songeur.

\- Lucy est très intelligente et son jeune âge lui donne une perception du monde que je n'ai pas.

Alors que John allait répliquer, sûrement pour lui dire que l'entendre faire des compliments sur l'intelligence de quelqu'un d'autre que lui même était rare, Lucy écrasa sa cigarette au sol avant de se tourner vers eux, victorieuse :

\- La victime était une enseignante, quelques mois plus tôt dans son école, un enfant est mort mais il était orphelin donc ce n'est pas sa famille qui s'est vengée, la mise en scène est un indice mais tu ne la comprends pas.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, grinça Sherlock.

-Sherlock, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Ne comprend-tu donc pas ce qui a pu motiver ce meurtre et le but de cette mise en scène ?

-Je dois te faire un dessin ?

-Dieu du ciel, Mycroft avait raison, on ne peut jamais comprendre un con. Seulement le subir.

-Wo zhou ni sheng haizi méi piyan !

-Vous vous insultez carrément en japonais ? soupira John. Est-ce que nous en sommes vraiment là ?

-Chinois. Et c'est elle qui a commencée, dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? demanda John. Quoique finalement, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le savoir.

-Littéralement, dit Lucy avec un sourire moqueur, cela signifie : « que ton enfant naisse sans anus ». Insulte typiquement chinoise.

-Je rigole John, j'ignore ce que cela veut dire, c'était seulement pour la forme, avoua Sherlock en retenant un rire. Mais visiblement, tu es bien informée Lucy.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

Sherlock foudroya Lucy du regard, les lèvres pincées, signe d'un agacement profond. Lucy était une adolescente débordante de sarcasmes et d'ordinaire, c'était elle qui essuyait ceux de Sherlock alors pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés, elle n'allait certainement pas se faire prier. John suivait la scène, se demandant comment éviter à la jeune fille de finir rouée de coups de cravache par un détective particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Lucy et Sherlock pouffèrent de rire. Visiblement, ce genre de scène étaient récurrentes entre eux.

\- La mise en scène est une comptine, dit finalement Lucy. Je la chantai à l'école. _Trois coups de couteau, le sang qui dégouline, les araignées qui montent, le serpent qui descend, signé : Dracula._

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

Lucy sourit avec condescendance, se qui renfrogna Sherlock davantage et étira l'air goguenard de John à son plus au point.

\- Sherlock, dit John qui s'amusait clairement de voir son ami se faire redescendre de son piédestal, les comptines d'enfants inventées d'eux même ont rarement de sens.

\- Le meurtrier est un enfant qui devait détester cette femme, je suppose. Mauvais traitement peut être.

John et Sherlock se regardèrent un instant suite aux sages paroles de Lucy avant de murmurer de concert :

\- James Davidson.

Lucy haussa les épaules et se ressortit une clope, regardant Sherlock et John disparaîtrent en courant du jardin sans prendre la peine de la saluer ou simplement de la remercier. L'absence de reconnaissance du détective ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde, elle était habituée et de plus, elle était exactement pareille au fond.

Amusée, Lucy se mit à chantonner :

\- _Trois coups de couteau, le sang qui dégouline, les araignées qui montent, le serpent qui descend, signé : Dracula._

Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée, savourant la douce chaleur que la nicotine répandait dans son corps.

Son portable bipa. Un message.

 **Tu as bien jouée, mais Mycroft ne te couvrira pas à chaque fois. J'ai gagné aujourd'hui : Échecs et mat. S.H**

 **Des comptes à régler, mes chevilles souffrent encore des coups de martinets. Ce n'est que partie remise. L.W**

 **À la prochaine, fillette. S.H**

Lucy écrasa son mégot. Mycroft Holmes, son tuteur légal depuis l'assassinat de ses parents durant son enfance, couvrait toujours ses bêtises. Même les plus grosses. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle commettait des meurtres tout les quatre matins tout de même.

Sherlock avait comprit, un simple sourire de trop lui avait permit de déduire la culpabilité de Lucy.

Sherlock devinait tout au bout du compte.

\- Non, se reprit Lucy en se levant du banc, regardant le ciel nuageux de Londres avant de replonger dans les sombres salles des archives, pas deviné, _déduit_.


End file.
